


Hero

by pprfaith



Series: Wishlist 2015 [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, Experimental Style, Gen, Loki talking things pretty, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, limited pov, lying liars who lie, transcript style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Miss Sarah Jane Smith interviews one Loki Liesmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> For _graycardinal_ who asked for Sarah Jane interviewing Loki, because she's the only one with the necessary connections and security clearance to do so.
> 
> It's a bit on the Spartan side, but I wanted to leave room for interpretation. :)

+

_Transcript of Sarah Jane Smith’s interview with Loki ~~Odinson~~ Liesmith, Jan. 17. 2016_

S: Good morning, Mr. Odinson, thank you for agreeing to speak with me. I honestly expected you to turn me down, as well.

L _sneers_ : Liesmith, if you must, Miss Smith. Not Odinson.

S: Oh, apologies. I assumed you followed the Scandinavian tradition of the patronymic. Mr. Liesmith, then.

L: We do. But there is no father I wish to claim, so Liesmith will have to do. It is accurate enough for our purposes.

S: Are you saying you’re a liar?

L: A compulsive one, Miss Smith. I shall, however, endeavor to be truthful with you.

S: I appreciate it. My first question, then, I don’t want to take up more of your time than I have to: In 2011, you first appeared on Earth as the one spearheading the New York Invasion. Today you sit here as the savior of the planet. Could you explain the change?

L: It’s quite simple, really. There was no change.

S: I’m afraid I don’t follow.

L: I was attempting to save this planet, even when I was invading it five years ago.

S: The 3,851 dead might disagree, Mr. Liesmith. You started an alien invasion in one of the most densely populated areas in the world after harassing the only defenses Earth had for days beforehand. 

L: Exactly. I roused your heroes, I made them angry, and then I opened the portal in an area where they would be quick to respond. Imagine, if you will, if I had opened the portal on one of the poles.

_Silence._

S: You would have been able to collect an entire army on Earth before anyone would have noticed.

L: That is the consensus, yes. I feel for the dead of New York, but their deaths prevented millions more. The Invasion failed, but it left this planet with an awareness for coming dangers. I helped them prepare for Thanos’ inevitable second attempt.

S: Why not just tell people, though? SHIELD would have listened before it fell. So would UNIT, or various other organizations dealing with the extraterrestrial.

L: You do remember that I call myself Liesmith, do you not, Miss Smith? That aside, I was not in a position, at that point in time, to simply reveal my intentions. The Mad Titan had an unfortunate hold over me and direct betrayal would have meant my death and left this planet quite undefended. 

S: All of this to save us? A planet you have no ties to?

L: Hardly my only motivation, but the only one relevant to this conversation, yes.

S: Now you have me curious. What was in it for you? Being praised as a hero?

L _snorts_ : Hardly. Recognition has never been something I craved, even though my brother would disagree with me there. Let us just say that Thanos would not have stopped with Midgard and there are places in this universe I am inexplicably fond of.

S: So Earth was simply a battleground for you.

L: Does that shock you?

S: That you were playing chess with the lives of seven billion people? Yes.

L: You’re honest. It’s as admirable as it is stupid, but I think I like it on you. It’s refreshing. However, I am older than most nations on this planet. Caring about a few human lives lost here and there is not in my nature.

S: You blame your age for your cruelty?

L: I would not call it cruelty. But after a certain age, it becomes difficult to attach importance to things as small as human lives. 

S: That’s not true. You can be old and kind. 

L: Oh?

S: Yes. However, we were talking about your role in Thanos’ defeat. After the invasion failed and Earth was alerted to the coming dangers, what happened, from your point of view?

L: I let myself be dragged back to Asgard, where I spent some time imprisoned before escaping and, naturally, starting preparations for the Titan’s coming.

S: Here on Earth?

L: Only partially. With your Avengers on the prowl, there was less need for me here. Although I did spend some time with Tony Stark, inventing the wonderful weapons system that covers your skies now.

S _alarmed_ : You had a hand in that?!

L: Quite. Mr. Stark also went to great pains to assure that nothing harmful can come of it, I guarantee you. 

S: What else did you do?

L: That, I am afraid, is quite more than this little conversation could bear. Rest assured, I gathered allies, weapons and information diligently, nothing more. 

S: And then?

L: Why, I should think this portion of the story has been publicized enough. I joined forces with the Avengers and their allies and after the Sky Dome decimated the incoming army, we did battle with the rest of it, returning victorious. The entire universe is safer now, thanks to the efforts of your heroes. 

S: You do not consider yourself one of them?

L: Hardly. Do you consider yourself a hero, Miss Smith?

S: I beg your pardon?

L: You have helped save planets, in your day, have you not?”

S: I don’t know what you are talking about. 

L: Come now. You are the only reporter I agreed to speak to. Did you not wonder why?

_Silence._

L: When UNIT approached me with your request I naturally asked why you warranted such efforts. I was surprised to hear who you are friends with, Miss Smith. 

S: I still don’t know what you mean? The head of UNIT is the daughter of an old friend, nothing more. 

L: Of course. If you should see him again, give him my regards. 

S: I’m afraid that friend has died some years ago. 

L: I meant another friend. The old and kind one. He is who you were referring to earlier, is he not? _Mocking_ : The Oncoming Storm, the gentle savior. He believes his own press. But you have not answered my question: Do you consider yourself a hero, Miss Smith?

S: No. Do you?

L: I could say ‘yes’ and you would never know if it is a truth, or a lie. Now, if you would excuse me, I have matters to attend to elsewhere. I has been enjoyable, meeting you. Farewell.

S: Wait! – He teleported away. He actually teleported away. Insufferable – 

_End recording._

+

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumble with me.](wordsformurder.tumblr.com)


End file.
